Mary's Song (Oh my, my, my)
by angelzebra315
Summary: Nick and Jeff were always best friends, and they did practically everything together. Their fathers would always joke about the two of them falling in love while their mothers would shake their head and say 'Oh my my my'. They never actually planned for the two boys to fall hopelessly in love with one another. Based of the song 'Mary's Song' by Taylor Swift.


Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

"She said, I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights"

"Catch me if you can, Jeffy!" Nick Duval cried out to a younger Jeff Sterling who ran after the older boy.

The sun was setting and stars were peaking out of the navy blue sky. The air was light and filled with the sounds of the two boys playing and their parents talking and laughing with one another.

"Got you!" Jeff called out as he tackled Nick to the ground. Nick let out an 'oof' as he hit the ground. The two boys were chest to chest, their noses inches away.

"I love you, Nick! You're my best friend." Jeff announced to the boy.

"I love you too Jeff! You're my best friend too." Nick lightly pushed Jeff off of him and started running again. "Bet you can't catch me a second time!" Jeff cried out, stating it was unfair, but still chased the older boy.

Their parents rolled their eyes playfully at the boy's antics.

"Those boys are so close." Linda, Jeff's mother, stated.

"I know. Nick doesn't act this close to any of his other friends. He's more protective of Jeff." Donna, Nick's mom replied.

"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my"

It was another Duval-Sterling dinner together. The two boys were downstairs in the Duval's basement watching a movie after the wonderful dinner Donna prepared.

As the adults talked and had a nice laugh, Linda went downstairs quickly, only to come back up a few seconds with a admiration expression on her face.

"The boys are fine. They're watching "Cars". Well at least Nick is, Jeff is asleep in Nick's lap. It's really adorable." Linda spilled.

"Wouldn't it be funny if the two fell in love?" Mike, Nick's dad joked.

"Well it would make the 'If-You-Hurt-My-Son-I-Will-Kill -You' speech easier." John replied.

The boy's moms rolled their eyes.

"Hun, we don't even know if they are gay." Nick's mom stated.

"Oh my my my..." Jeff's mom whispered under her breath.

"Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did"

As the movers moved in all the boxes and furniture, 5-year-old Jeff wandered off into the backyard. He looked around at the huge yard. Right in the middle of the invisible line that separated the neighbors yard was a tree house. Curious, Jeff ran over and started his climb up the ladder. He poked his head into the house and noticed a black-haired boy playing with some action figures. Jeff timidly let out a 'hi'. The boy quickly turned around and glared at the boy.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my tree house?" The dark-haired boy spat out.

"I'm J-Jeff. I- we just moved in, an-and I saw this tree house in the yard and I-I wanted to see what it was!" Jeff tried to explain.

"Well, if you don't leave, I'll beat you up!" Jeff left quickly after that, running to his parents. His parents noticed he was slightly upset, but just thought it was moving, so they let him pick his room.

Jeff ran upstairs and picked out a room, with the window looking out to the house where the black-haired boy lived. Jeff wasn't sure why he chose it, but he convinced his little mind that there was lots of room on the floor to play with his toy cars.

The doorbell rang and Jeff's parents opened the door, immediately being greeted by their new neighbors.

"Hi! We're the Duvals! I'm Donna and this is Mike! Our son should be coming soon!" Jeff slowly walked down the stairs as his parents were introducing themselves, and noticing Jeff when he got to the bottom.

"This is our 5 year old son Jeff!" Just then, Nick appeared.

"And this is our 7 year old, Nick!" Nick glared at Jeff for a moment and then smiled at Jeff, noticing the action figure Jeff held in his hand.

"Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my my my my"

The two boys were at the park, running around, being two seven and eight boys. Their mothers were sitting on a bench far away, talking about whatever they were talking about. The boys took a break, lying down on the grass. They looked up at the sky and watched the clouds and birds pass.

"Hey Jeff? You were in my dream last night." Nick stated, breaking the silence.

"What was the dream about, Nick?"

"I- well we were… Uh… Kissing..." Nick stammered.

"Kissing? ...Was I a good kisser?" Jeff asked shyly.

"Uh, I don't remember." Nick thought for a moment. "Not sure of you would be though."

Jeff pouted. "Hey! I think I would be a pretty good kisser! In fact! I dare you to kiss me!" Jeff stood up and brought Nick with him.

Nick hesitated for a second, but slowly started moving in. When Nick's lips were a mere inch from his, Jeff ran away.

"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little [boy] you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights"

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch, Nick!" Jeff turned around and walked down the magnificent hallway of Dalton Academy.

Nick watched as Jeff go, noticing the school uniform dress pants didn't show off his butt like it did at their old high school. The baby fat Jeff had had seemed to have disappeared when he entered freshman year, and all those trips to the gym really paid off. Nick shook his head and wandered off to 11th grade Biology.

"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my..."

Walking into his room, Nick face-planted into his bed. His long day on the beach with some Warblers and Jeff left him exhausted. It was a little into summer, and Nick was going into 12th grade, Jeff to 10th.

Nick looked over to Jeff's window, noticing Jeff was already looking at him. Jeff's cheeks turned pink but he grabbed the pen and notebook he had in his room. He bent over the page and wrote something, showing it to Nick.

'Meet me in the tree house in 10.' It read and Nick nodded his head in agreement.

Nick changed into something more comfy then sand-filled trunks and soon made his way downstairs stealth-like. He opened the door and made his way outside, making sure to close the door quietly after him. Climbing up the ladder, he tried to squeeze through the little hole. Once he successfully made it in, Nick waited patiently for Jeff.

A few minutes later he heard light footsteps coming towards the tree. Soon enough, Jeff's head popped out of the little hole. He smiled at Nick and then lifted his hands up to pull himself up. Once he was in, he closed the door so they wouldn't fall out (like when Jeff was 10 and he fell, breaking his left arm).

"Hey Nick. It's gotten much smaller, eh?" Nick chuckled. They were almost touching, only centimeters away from each other. Nicky's heart fluttered at how close they were.

"Yeah, it seems that way." A silence fell over the boys.

A few minutes late Jeff broke the silence. "Hey Nick? I have something to tell you. And please don't get mad."

"I could never get mad at you. Unless you murdered someone. You didn't, did you?"

Jeff let out a shaky breathe. "No no, nothing like that. Um... Nick, I… I love you."

"Well I love you too Jeff!" Nick replied, confused on why the boy had called him out here, hoping he meant more.

"No, Nick. I LOVE you. Like more then a friend." Nicky's face broke out into a huge smile.

"I love you too..." Both boys stared at each other for a second before holding each other close, enjoying the company of each other.

Jeff looked up at Nick, finding him already looking down at Jeff. They slowly moved in until their lips were touching. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was sweet and almost magical for both boys.

"Jeff? Will you be my boyfriend?" Nick asked, staring down at Jeff with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course I will, Nicky!"

They both fell asleep in each other's arms that night in the tree house. When they woke up from the sun streaming in the windows, they made their way to their separate houses, promising to go on their first date together that night.

Jeff wandered into his house, smiling from ear to ear. Both of his parents were in the kitchen making breakfast. When his mom noticed his expression, she asked why he was so happy.

"I'm in love." Jeff replied; simple but effective.

"Oh? And who's this lucky boy?" John asked his son.

"Nick."

"Nick from next door? That boy?"

Jeff nodded his head and grabbed a plate to go eat and watch TV. His parents looked at each other and Linda quickly grabbed the phone, dialing their next-door neighbors number. On the second dial, both Donna and Mike picked up.

"Did you hear?"

"I can't believe it!"

"We used to joke about this!"

The woman rolled their eyes at their husbands and said 'Oh my my my'.

"Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside till the morning light

Oh my my my my"

"Please welcome our new Warbler, Sebastian Smythe." Wes announced. The other Warblers clapped and the new Warbler wore a smirk on his face, eyeing up Nick. Jeff noticed this and automatically tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand, pulling him closer.

The council went on about the clothing options (they were going to where their uniform; why did need to discuss it?) and different songs they could do. What felt like hours later, the council dismissed the blazer-clad teenagers.

Nick and Jeff walked out hand-in-hand, talking to Kurt and Blaine. Halfway down the hallway, Nick stopped short, remembering he forgot his cell phone.

"Jeffy, I forgot my cell phone. I'll meet you up in the room."

"Ok, see you in a bit." He lightly kissed Nick. Nick turned around and walked back to the room. When he entered, Sebastian was still there.

"Hey. I saw you have a boyfriend, and well, I could give you private lessons." Sebastian said, that smirk never leaving his face. Nick crosses the room quickly to his phone while replying to Sebastian.

"Uh, no thank you." Nick made a move for the door, but Sebastian moved in front of it.

"Now now, are you sure you don't want those lessons? I've heard I'm a pretty good teacher." Sebastian slowly walked towards Nick, eventually backing him into a wall, making Nick trapped.

"I said no, now go aw-" Nick was cut-off by Sebastian's lips on his. He froze where he was, not believing what was happening. Nick quickly shoved Sebastian off him when he heard a gasp near the doorway. Jeff was standing there with his mouth open and tears slowly filled his eyes, one slipping down his check.

"Jeff..." Jeff quickly turned the opposite direction and ran down the hallway. "Jeff!" Nick called out louder, shoving Sebastian hard and he ran after Jeff.

Jeff ran to Blaine's dorm, practically banging down the door. Blaine opened the door, ready to yell at whoever was banging on his door, until he saw what state his friend was in. Not saying anything, the curly-haired boy moved aside to let Jeff in.

Jeff silently moved over to the bed and sat down, tears running down his face. Blaine sat next to him, waiting for him to talk.

"I... I found N-Nick... k-kissing... The new W-Warbler." Jeff started sobbing. Blaine quickly pulled him in and held in close, murmuring comforting things to the blond one.

After a bit, Jeff slowly stopped crying and fell asleep. Blaine slowly moved Jeff so he was lying down on the bed. The blond warbler stirred a little, but soon fell back to sleep.

Blaine exited his room, on a hunt for the people who did this to his blond friend. He walked down to the common room and spotted Nick, who was trying to figure out where Jeff had gone. Blaine stomped over to him.

Blaine exploded with anger. "Who the HELL do you think you are? Do you know how bad you hurt him? He came to me SOBBING about what you and that little meerkat did. What do you have to say? I thought you loved him!"

Nicky's face crumpled and he put his head in his hands, shoulders shaking up and down. Blaine looked at the boy in concern.

"I d-didn't mean to h-hurt him! Seb-Sebastian just k-kissed me! And I was so s-shocked and oh my g-god. I've m- messed up and J-Jeff isn't going to t-take me back."

"Jeff's in my room, if yo-" Blaine was cutoff by Nick running towards Blaine's room. Blaine sighed and went to go find Kurt, knowing he might need back-up damage control.

When Nick got to Blaine's dorm, he toke a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and then the door opened.

"Blaine, did you forget your key?" Jeff looked up and saw Nick. He froze, and then pushed his way pasted Nick and bolted towards their dorm. When he got to the door, he quickly opened it and then slammed it. Nick pounded on the door.

"Jeff! I'm so sorry! He kissed me! Please you have to believe me!" Nick shouted.

"Go away! I loved you! Then you kissed someone else. I don't want anything to do with you!" Nick heard Jeff start to sob, and he fell against the door, slowly moving down to a sitting position. Tears fell down his checks and in a bit, he feel asleep.

Jeff woke up the next morning in a terrible mood. Looking longingly at Nick's bed, he slowly got ready for the day.

When Jeff was ready, he opened the door, and a body fell into the room. Jumping up, Nick faced Jeff.

"Jeffy. Please listen to me. You don't need to take me back. I just need you to listen." Nick pleaded. Jeff nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"Sebastian kissed me. I would never cheat on you because I love you. So much. And it kills me when we aren't together. You have been my best friend since I was 7 and you were 5. And I can't imagine a world without you. Boyfriend or best friend. So if you won't take me back as a boyfriend, please take me back as a best fri-" Nick was cut off by Jeff's lips. Enjoying the kiss, Nick deepened it by grabbing Jeff's waist and pulling him in. Jeff slowly pulled away and smiled at Nick.

"I love you too, boyfriend." Nick lent in and kissed Jeff again.

"A few years had gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me, got down on one knee"

It was the summer after Jeff's graduation, and the two 19 and 21 year olds were walking down the street hand in hand. Nick swung their hands between them, the boys laughing at a memory of past Warbler experiences.

Walking downtown, Nick insisted that they go into their favorite candy shop.

Inside, the sweet aroma of candy welcomed the couple. They wandered around, looking at the different candy the store held.

Nick pulled Jeff to the middle of the store, kissing Jeff. Getting down on one knee, Nick took a small velvet box, inside holding a simple silver platinum ring.

"Jeff Sterling. I love you so much. I still remember the first time I saw you. I'm glad I didn't go through with my word and beat you up. That would have been bad. You have been my best friend and 4 years ago you became my lover. We've had our ups and downs but have always been there for each other. I love you so much and I would love to love you forever. Jeff Sterling, will you marry me?"

Jeff stood stunned but soon snapped out it.

"Are you serious? Of course! Yes! I will marry you!"

Nick stood up and pulled Jeff in for a kiss. He slipped the ring on Jeff and applause rang around the boys.

"Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do and I did too"

Jeff was pacing the floor, and an amused Kurt watched the 21 year old.

"What if he leaves right before the 'I do'? What if he is regretting this and isn't showing up? What if I mess up? WHAT IF I FALL?!"

Kurt laughed. It was 30 minutes before the wedding started. He remembered his wedding a couple of months ago.

"Ah, I remember my pre-wedding jitters. Nick would never leave you. He loves you too much. Now, if you mess up, which you won't!, it'll be fine. And if you fall, you know Nick will always catch you." Jeff smiled and looked off into space. "Now, lets make sure after all that pacing you didn't ruin anything."

Jeff was wearing a white suit with white paints. His tie was black, seeing the main colors of the wedding are black and white. Jeff's shoes were black. His hair was in his usual style, off to the side.

Kurt examined Jeff and nodded his head. "You look great. Now walk down that aisle like you own it!" Jeff let out a short laugh and followed Kurt out the door; Jeff Sterling was going to get married.

*30 minutes ago*

"Blaine I can't do this. What if Jeff is moving to Greenland right now because he doesn't want to marry me? What if Jeff is regretting this and wants nothing to do with me? What if I mess up? WHAT IF I FALL?!" Nick was sitting down, his leg bouncing up and down at a speed Blaine didn't know was possible.

"Nick, I want you to take a deep breath. Now exhale. And stop bouncing your leg!" Nick obeyed Blaine's orders, looking sheepishly at the last one. "Thank you. Now, Jeff loves you. A lot. He would never regret his choice to marry you. If you mess up, you mess up. It won't be the end of the world. And how would you fall? Your not walking down the aisle!"

Nick sighed. "Ok ok, your right. Jeff loves me and I love him. Ok. I can do this. I think."

"That's the spirit! Remember! Courage! Now, lets see what you look like." Nick stood up and Blaine looked at him.

Nick wore a black suit and black pants. His tie and shoes were white. His hair was gelled up slightly.

"Ok, your ready. Go get 'em!" Nick walked out the door behind Blaine; Nick Duval was about to get married.

When Jeff walked down the aisle, Nicks whole word stopped. Jeff looked perfect, beautiful, handsome, sexy and amazing. When Jeff got to the alter, Jeff's father gave Jeff away with tears in his eyes.

Both boys faced each other and mouthed 'I love you'. With a smile on both their faces, the priest started.

"Will you, Nickolas Duval, take Jeffery Sterling to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

Nick squeezed Jeff's hand and replied. "I do."

"Will you, Jeffrey Sterling, take Nickolas Duval to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

"I do." Jeff replied. In the front pew, both their mothers were crying. Even some of their friends and other family had tears in their eyes.

"I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh my my my..."

"Sit down! You know your leg is bad!" Jeff chastised his husband. Jeff was articulate about not wanting Nick to break anything seeing Nick had had an accident all those years ago and it had made his leg very fragile. Nick acquiesced and sat down next to the almost grey man.

"Sorry, I just can't wait to see our new granddaughter! I told Kaylee she should have stayed here. We missed our 3rd grandkid being born."

"Yes, I know. But they should be here in a few minutes." Jeff looked adoringly at Nick; even though they had both aged, Jeff stilled looked at Nick like when he was little. He leaned in and kissed Nick.

**Hey guys! This is my (Kaitlyn) first Glee ****fic and I hoped you enjoy it! We have many more stories on the way so you can hit the subscribe button to know when we post stories! A favorite/review would make my day:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! If I did, Niff would be one of the main couples in the show!**


End file.
